


Tradition

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: slythindor100, Established Relationship, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gritted his teeth and reminded himself that he loved his boyfriend very much and killing him would only lead to heartache</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.  
> This was for the 2nd, but internet was not acting like my friend and I could barely manage to post it to the comm.

"No, no, no!" Draco snapped, for what felt like the hundredth time if the pounding in Harry's head was any indication."How many times must I explain it to you? Is something so simple beyond your brain's capacity?"  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and reminded himself that he loved his boyfriend very much and killing him would only lead to heartache.  
  
"Draco," Harry said, as calmly as he could, "if you don't like the way I'm doing it why don't you come here and try decorating this ridiculously huge tree that  _Malfoy's absolutely must have! Because God forbid you settle for something small!_ " So he wasn't as calm as he would have liked to be, but after hearing for the past hour how bad he was at doing something as simple as decorating a tree with ornaments that "cost more than your house, Potter!" he'd just about had it with Draco.  
  
He heard a crashing sound behind him and turned to the cracked remains of a glass ornament on the floor between Draco and him. Draco uttered a curse and bent to the floor to start picking up the pieces by hand, all the while talking to himself. Harry bent to help him and stopped with his hand outstretched when he heard what Draco was saying.  
  
 _Mother's favorite one . . . She'd always save this for last . . . What's wrong with me?_  
  
It hit Harry then that this was Draco's first Christmas without his parents; Narcissa has chosen to stay back in France this year, Harry knew she found it difficult to stay in the same country while her husband was in Azkaban. And like always, instead of saying anything about it to anyone Draco had kept it all inside. Harry could've hit himself on the head for being so ignorant.  
  
"Draco", Harry placed his hand on the pale one in front of him, still intent on picking up all the pieces.  
  
"Draco, stop." Harry repeated when Draco showed no signs of stopping, he held onto the thin wrist that was struggling to get free.  
  
"Draco!" Harry raised his voice, stilling when Draco finally looked up at him and Harry saw the tears in his eyes. Without saying a word, Harry maneuvered Draco into his arms, holding on tight as he felt Draco curl his fingers in Harry's jumper as he shook.  
  
Finally, when Draco had stopped shaking he took a hiccuping breath and said into Harry's chest, "I miss them."  
  
Harry rubbed his hand over Draco's back gently, "I know. Maybe we can go visit your mum in the New Year?"  
  
The smile Draco gave Harry in return was enough to make him ignore the fact that Draco was trying to discreetly wipe his nose on Harry's sleeve.  
  
Harry was enjoying the moment between when Draco got that sparkle in his eye that was sure indication of pain in Harry's future.  
  
"Now enough dilly dallying Potter! Let's get to work! There'll be no rest till you learn how to decorate this tree the Malfoy way!"

 


End file.
